I Hate Loving You
by Devilzzz
Summary: Well, nobody reviews this, but I just write this for fun :D (Chapter Three Up)
1. Prologue, and The Idea and The Switch

****

I Hate Loving You

==============

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own the plot.

Summary: A love potion goes wrong. Ginny does the unthinkable. Draco turns into ...Harry? Someone professes undying love. And oh, what couldn't be a G/D classic without hippie socks?

===============

"I am telling you, you're going to get caught," Hermione warned with bated breath. "Where'd you get that page, anyways?"

Ginny looked up, smirking down at the page of ingredients. "Stole it from the restricted section..."

Hermione sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, but you're going to! Got permission from Flitwick, I told him it was for a Charms book, but then I changed the title to Potions. Isn't that brilliant?" Ginny squealed a bit, clutching the page to her chest.

"Ginny!" her friend scolded, frowning. "You know you're breaking more than thousands of rules. I thought you were over Harry!"

"I was." Her face flushed a bit under the ringlets of her auburn curls. "But after Dean and I broke up, and he and Cho didn't work out very well...I got the old feelings again. Do you know how long I've suffered through this? I tried to get over him, but it just seems impossible sometimes."

"There are ways of moving on, you know," her friend offered, peering at the ingredients from over Ginny's shoulder.

"I've tried all of them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and snatched the paper from her hands, her eyes pondering the neat, printed cursive.

"This is not going to work, Gin," she said, the sparkle in her eyes faltering.

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded, taking the paper away from Hermione's grasp, looking over it, her mouth sit into a thin, worried line. "It looks pretty easy."

"Exactly...love potions aren't supposed to be easy. Look, I think this is a really bad idea..."

"It's just temporary...I want to see if after the potion wears off, if he still has feelings..."

"And your brother is probably going to kill me if he ever finds out..."

"And I will kill _you_ if you make him find out..."

"But...hold on." Ginny watched closely as her friend vanished from view as she walked across the dorm, opened the door and exited.

The redhead plopped onto her bed, her hair washing over her face. It wasn't a bad idea, was it? Her heart skipped at the thought of Harry gazing at her lovingly; at him kissing her...sure, it wouldn't be real, mutual attraction, but she just had to have him. She was desperate, and bluntly pathetic, but she couldn't help who she loved. She straightened the paper with her fingers, her chin dipped into her bed, closing her eyes.

****

===============

"You want me to do _what_?" Harry sputtered, looking at the Slytherin before him. Draco bit his lip before closing his eyes, as if he had been in physical pain, and flickered them open once more, giving Harry a hopeful look.

"I want you to turn into me...for a few days."

"Malfoy, have you lost your mind?!"

"Probably."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, Potter, I know we've had our differences..."

Harry snorted. 'Differences' was a rather petty understatement.

"But this time I really need your help. There's this girl..." Draco trailed off.

"Wow, a girl," he snapped sarcastically.

"Shut up, for a moment, okay?"

"Don't speak to me like that if you want my help, Malfoy. Continue."

"There's this girl. But she'll never ever talk to me unless I become you. Or Weasley, but I'd rather eat someone than become him."

"Who _is _the girl?" Harry questioned.

"Never mind that," Draco retorted quickly. "I am offering you a price."

Harry folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. "No way, Malfoy. I will never bargain with you."

"Oh, really?" he raised a sly eyebrow at him. "Not for anything?"

"Not for anything. I don't like fraternizing with the enemy."

"Not even if I...give you the girl of your dreams?"

Harry gave a audible gulp. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please, Potter. I know exactly who she is. But she won't talk to you because you're in Gryffindor, right? And Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix..."

"Alright! Alright! Don't say anymore," he hissed violently, jerking his head around, looking around to see if anybody was listening, then sighed in defeat.

"If you become me, you'll get the girl..."

"But what happens when she realizes I am not you?"

Draco gave an impatient sigh. "Don't worry about that part. I'll figure something out. We need to do the switch today."

Harry blinked in startled surprise. "Alright, but I better get her. If I don't..."

"Okay, let's say...that I give you something for your guarantee. How about ... I give you my journal?"

His foe's eyes widened. "You have a journal?" he tried hard not to laugh.

"Yes. It's banded together, but I'll give it to you, and I'll make a silent contract on it that if you're not completely satisfied, then you get to keep it, and it's yours."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Is there anything written in there?"

Draco nodded. "It's full. But don't expect to ever open it unless someone gets mixed up, because it won't. I've got it all planned out." He offered his hand in the deal, which made Harry faintly recall his first year at Hogwarts, where he had declined the hand.

This time, he reluctantly grasped it, and shook it. Draco gave him a meeting time, and left.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret this?" Harry murmured under his breath.

As a matter of fact, he was soon proven right.

****

===============

"Ginny!" Someone was shaking her awake. Ginny bolted upwards, sitting up in her bed, the crumbled piece of paper beside her, looking sleepily at Hermione, who had something behind her in her hands.

"What is it?" Ginny groaned.

"Harry wasn't in his dorm, must be outside practicing Qudditch or something, but I think he won't mind..."

"What?" her friend looked at her blankly as Hermione pulled out a gray, silver cloak that had layers of fabric, sketches of shapes imprinted on it.

"Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"Yes."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Hermione smiled timidly. "We're going out to the library...to the restricted section at midnight to get a _proper_ love potion."

"Hermione!" Ginny said, her expression between joyful - and - scandalized.

"Well...if you're going to do something wrong..."

Hermione grinned. "Do it right."

****

===============

Yeah...well, okay that wasn't that good. But finally, a fun fic *sigh of relief*. Remember to review!!!


	2. Love Potion, and Hippie Socks Make A Spe...

****

I Hate Loving You

==============

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own the plot. AND THE CONCEPT OF HIPPIE SOCKS! Get off! *snatches away socks*

Summary: A love potion goes wrong. Ginny does the unthinkable. Draco turns into ...Harry? Someone professes undying love. And oh, what couldn't be a G/D classic without hippie socks?

===============

"Have you got the drinks ready?" Ginny asked nervously. Hermione nodded. "You go to the common room while I set them up."

"Okay, great. Remember to choose the right drink for Harry. You have to be careful."

"Gin, I am not stupid. I know which one has the potion in it, I promise to be careful. Now go out there, flirt with him a bit, alright?"

"Alright," Ginny said, wringing her hands in defeat and exiting the room. The common room was empty except for Ron and 'Harry', who were both in armchairs across from each other, talking. Their talking abruptly stopped when they saw Ginny coming.

"Hey Gin," Ron greeted. "Is the hot chocolate about ready?"

"Just about. Hermione's fixing them in the other room." 

Ron glanced at Harry for a bit before rising. "I'll see if I can help." He left the room, purposely leaving 'Harry' and Ginny alone together.

"So, Harry, how's it going?" she asked, smiling at him. Harry tilted his head at her, his eyes wandering over her. 

"Nothing," he answered, one of his eyebrows upwards. 

"You're still going home with us for Christmas, right?" she asked, desperate for conversation.

"Maybe." This was not like Harry at all, answering with one-word phrases. Ginny tried another concept.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Perhaps." He smirked, which Ginny had rarely seen Harry do before...it was almost as if...he was different...  


"Harry! What the hell is the matter with you?" she exclaimed.

He jumped a bit. "Err...sorry, I just can't remember your name."

"_What_?!"

He shrugged. 

****

===============

Ron looked at his surroundings cautiously before he picked up a mug of steaming hot chocolate. He raised it to his lips, but as soon as he heard footsteps, he placed the mug elsewhere in the small tray.

It was Hermione, who was looking at him suspiciously. "What're you doing here?"

"Err...just seeing if the hot chocolate ready," he said in a weak voice.

"You didn't touch anything, right?" Hermione said in a frantic voice. He shook his head.

"No, no, of course not," he lied in a feeble tone.

"Alright, let's go then," she said, sighing in relief as she picked up the tray and went into the common room once more.

****

===============

"It's Ginny."

"Right. Ginny," he repeated in a dead-prone voice. He put his legs up to the arm of the chair, and Ginny could see his socks as the ends of his pants fell down gracefully.

She squinted, leaning forward and lead off the plain white socks he was sporting. "Made by Hippie Sock INC.?" 

His cheeks tinted red as he put his pants down again. "Yeah. So what?" he challenged.

She stifled her laughter. "It's...funny."

"No it's not."  


"Yes it is. Hippie."

"So?"

"It's funny."

"No it's not. My mother gave them to me for my birthday."

"Yes it is!" Ginny stood up now, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. It wasn't Harry anymore that she was staring it. She was furious with him; it discarded any love she had for him in this moment.

"Well, your...,your hair sucks!" he argued back.

She gasped in sheer mortification. "No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No..." her face went blank. "Wait a minute...you said your mother gave your socks for your birthday?"

"Yeah..." he answered in a careless tone. "So?"

"Harry," Ginny said quietly. "Your mother..."

"Oh, yeah! She's dead. Sorry, forgot," he retorted.

"Are you on medication, or something, Harry?"

"Maybe."

"Shut up!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" They were now within one foot of each other. They stepped closer, and he glared down at her, his green eyes sparkling with distaste. She flung a strand from her forehead, looking at him with a thinning of her lips. He bit his lip, seemed a bit reluctant, and seemed to tower over her, leaning...

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. 

They both turned, and saw Ron, his arms folded over his chest. "What're you two doing?"

"Nothing," they both replied snappishly, jumping away from each other. 

"Never mind about that," said Hermione, who was behind him, carefully and gracefully walking toward them with a tray of four mugs.

She offered the tray first to Ginny. She took it, her eyes narrowed. Hermione handed a mug to Ron, who took it almost gleefully, and the last mug that was given was to 'Harry'. He took it with a roll of his eyes, and downed it all in one sip with a swallow in his throat.

Ginny gaped at him, expecting him to look at her lovingly any second, but before anything could happen, someone entered the common room. They all looked around and saw what appeared to be...'Draco Malfoy'?

He was strutting over to him, sauntering around the room. "Hey guys," he said casually, sitting down on an armchair.

They couldn't answer. They were all speechless. 'Harry' seemed to be clearing his throat a lot before 'Draco' glanced at him and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, sorry, wrong common room!" 'Draco' said, and began running out the potrait hole.

"What the hell was that about?" she questioned, looking at 'Harry'.

'Harry' had no answer for her.

"Alright, drink everyone," Hermione insisted, and they all drank a sip of their hot chocolate and she gazed anxiously at 'Harry', who seemed to be oblivious.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over, hissing in her ear, "What the hell is going on? Why isn't he loving me?"

"I don't know...he looked at you right after he drank it, so he should be falling over you, but...do you think I did it wrong..." she trailed off, her eyes blazing.

"What's wrong? Hermione? Hermione!?" 

Hermione smiled timidly at her, then turned away, walking toward Ron. 'Harry' and Ginny both watched as Hermione went over to Ron, and to everyone's surprise, including Ron's, she wrapped her arms around him, and planted a nice, long kiss on his lips, and it seemed as if she was sucking out the hot chocolate from his stomach out of his mouth, and into hers.

"Hermione!" he sputtered when she let him go.

"C'mon lover boy," she drawled. "We're going upstairs." Before he could protest, she grabbed him and flung him toward the stairs.

'Harry' plopped down in his armchair, his eyes wide. "What was that? Weasley and Granger go out?" the names left his lips, but luckily, Ginny wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know! What was ..." she ended with a gasp. "Oh, no," she murmured. "She promised she would be careful!"

Muttering to herself, she placed her face into her hands. "Everything happens to me!"

'Harry' watched silently as her shoulders shook. Then, finally breaking the silence, he said, "Is this what I said about your hair?"

****

===============

Draco turned and tossed in his sleep that night. It had been such a long night - and he couldn't get to sleep. He lurched up from his bed, his eardrums ringing with Ron's snores in the bed next to him, and threw the covers off of him.

His socks were still on. He looked at them with admiration. "You guys aren't bad, are you?" he talked to his socks, wriggling his feet. "You guys are cool...not weird. Not funny. Don't let the Weasley girl get to you...she is quite attractive, though isn't she? Grew curves in all the right places..."

Ron's snores began to deafen slightly as he said this. Draco sighed.

"I turned into that Potter prat for the girl, and she hasn't even glanced at me yet. The only girl who's even looked at me is that Weasley," he scoffed. "Guess Potter isn't so popular after all...worse, I am stuck being him until Potter gets _his_ girl. I can't let him have my journal. How stupid is he, forgetting that he turned into me?"

His socks gave no answer.

He groaned. "It's obvious you guys aren't going to reply...so I'll just sleep."

Draco slumped down in his bed, a delicious thought about the Weasley girl prying into his mind, a very, very delicious thought. Something that happened to do with having nothing but socks on...

He drifted off to sleep, a smile spread across his face. "Good night, Hippies," he whispered.

**** ****

===============

The only thing that got me through this chapter was listening to Kaci's song, thanks Kaci! Anyways, it was actually fun writing it (sorry about Draco talking to his socks). I was dreading this, because I kept thinking 'My God! I have _enough_ to update!' but this chapter was fun. Expect kisses and more LoveCrazed!Hermione in the next chapter. And I guess you all thought Draco's girl of his dreams was Ginny? Think again...Harry's girl will be revealed in the next chapter...or IS it a girl? *grin* *cough*yeahitis*cough. Oh, yeah, one person asked me if Blaise is a girl or boy: J.K. Rowling never stated whether or not he/she was. I guess that's why people make so many stories about Blaise, because of the mysterious aura and stuff. I never write stories about Blaise, mostly because I've never been tempted to do so. Sorry about the Ron/Hermione stuff to all you H/Hr fans, I had NO pleasure in writing it...I had fun, of course, but I don't like them together. Anyways, guess that's it, except sorry if the chapter sucked.

Review!


	3. In Which Mysterious Girl's Name Is Never...

****

I Hate Loving You

==============

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own the plot, and obviously my typed/written words. AND THE CONCEPT OF HIPPIE SOCKS! OFF! *snatches away socks while feeble readers try to reach, exhausted* I also own Harry's mysterious girl...*cackle* *imitates movie preview* I'll never teeeeellll...

WARNING: In this chapter, everyone fights...and kisses. Except not the people you want to.

Summary: A love potion goes wrong. Ginny does the unthinkable. Draco turns into ...Harry? Someone professes undying love. And oh, what couldn't be a G/D classic without hippie socks?

===============

"What the hell was that scene you did, Potter?" Malfoy growled once they were alone and out of sight of the many onlookers of breakfast. Harry shoved away Draco's hand that was clutching onto his shirt.

"I am sorry okay? I just forgot..." Harry said, looking around, his cheeks turning red, running a hand through his silver, yes, silver hair.

"How could you just _forget_ that you were me? I mean seriously!" he exclaimed.

"Let's just forget about it, alright? By the way, I had to bribe one of the Slytherins to give me the freaking password. You gave me the wrong one!" he glared at him ferociously.

"Yes, well, it's obvious 'tee-hee' isn't going to be the Slytherin common room password, you dumbass..."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned their heads and saw Ron, who had his hands folded over his chest.

"Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do than bother Harry?" Ron threw Harry a furious look, as he thought Harry was Draco.

Before anybody could say anything, something jumped behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him. It was Hermione. Ron's ears turned several bright shades of pink

"You got away from me, you widdle Weasel, you!" Hermione cooed, her small kisses lingering on his neck and into his cheeks, and every piece of skin she touched, it turned red under pressure.

"Err...what the hell?!" Harry yelled. Draco stepped on his foot, and he yelped aloud. Ron gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh, so Granger and Weasel are going out, are they?" Harry snarled in a perfect Draco imitation. 

"Oh, don't mind him, widdle baby," Hermione whispered. "I'll take good care of you!" she squealed, and pressed herself against his back.

"I love you," she sighed contently, and wrapped around him still, her head rolled off into his neck.

"Hermione, get off!" Ron said, trying to push her away, but with no avail did she relent. 

"Hi, Harry," chirped a hopeful voice behind them. It was Ginny, smiling at Draco timidly, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi," both Draco and Harry answered. Ginny looked at them, puzzlement washing over their face. Draco kicked Harry in the shins. 

"Err...hi?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Why are you talking to me after all these years, Malfoy?" she retorted snappishly.

"Mal- what? Oh, right, I am Malfoy, heh, heh," Harry said, blinking a bit, then straightened his composure, smirking at her in a very Malfoy-ish way. 

"Hello, tiny Weasel," Harry drawled, looking at her suggestively.

Draco choked. Ginny snorted.

"Tiny Weasel? Are you on crack, Malfoy?"

"Maybe I am," Harry said in a seductive voice, then realized what he just said, and quickly shook himself. "Oh...no, of course not...drugs are wron-..."

Draco gave Harry a very noticeable nudge. Harry blinked again.

"Drugs are ...great."

"Hey, Malfoy!" a female voice called. "Hey, Crabbe and Goyle are looking for you...oh, were you teasing the Gryffs again?"

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny all stared as Harry flushed a bright red, his gaze fixated upon a petite, slim girl that had long, wavy brown hair up to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and long legs.

"H-h-h-h-h-h..." Harry stammered. It was obviously the girl he was after.

"He means hi," Draco assisted sarcastically.

The girl gave him a cold look. "I didn't ask _you_, Potter, so fuck off."

"Hey! You watch you're mouth! That's my boyfriend you're talking to!" Ginny interrupted, a look of anger on her face as she patted Draco's back affectionately.

"Girlfriend?!" Draco sputtered. "But...Weas-"

"After all, my boyfriend's better than that slimy git you appear to like," Ginny said, satisfied, throwing a look at Harry (who, she thought was Draco), who looked back at her, dumbfounded.

"What're you going to do, Gryff? Tiny little girl like you could get very, very hurt when dealing with me," the girl said slyly, raising a challenging eyebrow at her.

"Look who's talking," Ginny shot back, smirking.

Draco gaped at her, awestruck. 

"Alright, Gryff, show me what you got," the girl said, smiling at her, raising her fists menacingly.

Her eyes widened; obviously the redheaded girl hadn't thought this was serious. She glanced at Draco, gulped audibly, then shook herself.

"Fine...go ahead."

"NO! WAIT!" both Harry and Draco bellowed, but the girls had already pounced on each other, tumbling to the floor.

Harry and Draco both tried to separate them, as the girl was obviously pounding Ginny to death, but then Ginny cried out, "Harry, give me your hippie sock!"

Harry and Draco both said, "WHAT!?"

"Just give me!"

Draco took off his shoe, and threw her the sock. She caught it in midair just as the girl went on top of her scratching her face.

"ARGH!" Ginny shrieked, and threw the girl off of her, and started promptly smacking her with the sock. 

Of course, this was when Draco tried to get them separated, and Ron tried to aid help to his sister, where Harry tried to help his girl, and Hermione clung onto Ron, that they all went on top of each other, and there was clawing, spitting, and everyone got smacked by the sock at least once before Draco got it back.

And in the middle of, this is where half of the school found them in the hallway on their way to class when breakfast was dismissed, including Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

****

===============

"Fifty points off of Gryffindor for each person!" Professor McGonagall barked. She glanced quickly at Snape, who looked rather stern but reluctant.

"Oh, alright. Fifty points from Slytherin for both of you," he nodded disdainfully at Harry (who he thought was Malfoy) and the girl. But he gave them both a look that clearly said 'don't worry, I'll add on later'.

"And detention!"

"Yes, eh...detention," Snape repeated blankly.

"For everyone! Detention, at nine o'clock tonight!"

"Professor - Qudditch..."

"Professor - no, the studies, exams due Tuesday..."

"Professor - sleep..."

"Professor - food..."

the protests cried out loud.

"No arguing! Nine o'clock at my classroom, and you will all be in pairs to work...no manners, fighting in the hallway! I've never seen such chaos!"

"Yes, yes," Professor Snape echoed dully.

"And you will order a tasteful civilest toward inter-houses. AND, no more fighting...is that clear?! Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the students chorused.

****

===============

"I wanted to be with Ron," Hermione said, sighing. Apparently she had calmed off, since she had detention, and the love potion was slowly wearing off. She leaned forward, cleaning the table with concentration. The look on her face reminded him of Ginny when she and him had their first argument...he shook himself. Not Ginny, it's Hermione...

"Oh, thanks for the appreciation," Draco snapped, reacting the way Harry would've acted, but even more furious.

"You know I like working you too, Harry...I don't know what's gotten over me...one moment I am completely into my schoolwork and the next moment I am practically salivating over Ron! What's wrong with me, really?"

Draco bit his tongue from making a snide remark, glancing at her. She was quite pretty really, her hair bushier than Ginny's, but still brushed, her brown eyes wide, her nice-sized nose, her well figure. 

"What is it?" Hermione breathed, suddenly noticing that he was looking at her intently. Hermione's eyes reminded him faintly of Ginny.

"Why do you like Weasley so much?" he blurted out. "Why not...why not me?"

"_What_?" she exclaimed, aghast.

Make your move, Draco, come on, come on, you only have a couple more days...come on...he gathered and mustered up all his strength, and leaned forward, clutching Hermione by the shoulders, and covering his mouth with hers.

****

===============

"I hate detention," Ron mumbled.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You damn Gryffs. Noble and all that shit. Haven't you ever had detention before?"

"Of course I have!"

"Right. Can't you even help me with this damn cabinet?"

He murmured something inaudible. 

"What?"

"I said - I can't reach."

She laughed, her cheeks flushed. "Oh - you were serious. Alright then, lift me up."

"What?" he said blankly.

"Lift me up, reddy."

"Don't call me reddy. Or teddy."

"Just lift me up, will you? There you go..." She placed her foot on the hand he was offering her, and he lifted her up with struggle, his arms protectively around her waist.

"I can't see much! AHHHH!" she screamed, and fell backwards as he caught her in his arms.

"What? What is it?" Ron said frantically. She tilted her head, her brown hair tickling his face.

"Ummm..." she seemed extremely embarrassed. "Sorry...it was a spider...I am quite afraid of them."

"You're afraid of spiders?"

"Hey! You would be too if your older sibling turned your..."

"Teddy bear into a spider..." Ron finished for her. Their eyes bored into each other...and their lips moved closer...

****

===============

"I hate closets," Ginny pouted.

"Yeah...well..." 

"And I hate you too," she said, a look of pure loathing upon her face as she looked at Harry (who she thought was Draco).

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual," Harry forced himself to say. He was tired of being Malfoy - he hadn't even gotten paired up with the girl he wanted to, and now a girl that had crushed after him for a couple of years was being very rude towards him!

"Good," Ginny nodded. She cleaned the back of the closet with her sponge, her backside swaying...Harry blinked, then looked away.

Concentrate, concentrate. This is detention. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can talk to ...

His thought was interrupted by a hand waving over his face.

"Eh, Malfoy! You there?" Ginny asked.

"Err...yes."

"What's up with everyone these days? You're not even insulting me!"

"Do you _want_ me to insult you?"

"No, of course not. But ..." she trailed off, looking at Draco with furrowed eyebrows. "Maaalfoy??" she said curiously.

"Yeah?"

She studied his features - she had never noticed how handsome he looked without his hair slicked back, his gray eyes darting back and forth. He had quite a nice body underneath those clothes also...

Then a thought occurred to her...it was a wild thought, but she knew she had to do it on impulse, without a second thought. Pushing away her nerves, she clutched him by the chin and placed her lips on his. Before he even returned it, she pulled away, triumph in her eyes.

"I KNEW it!" she shrieked. She pushed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you fooling, _Harry_?!"

****

===============

Yew...long chapter. For me, anyways. I bet everyone cured their insomnia while reading this *apologetic grin*. Anyways, Ginny's figured it out! Hippie sock strikes again and hurts everyone! And everyone got to kiss...my favorite pairing in this chapter was Ron and the girl...they're so PERFECT for each other...ah, spiders *sigh*...and NONE of you will steal that plotline about the spiders *glares*. So don't even think it! Sorry about the lack of G/D romance, I promise they'll kiss, don't worry.

Review!


End file.
